Duo's Deal
by miznettie
Summary: This story was written back around 1998. At the time the show was only available on bootleg VHS tapes and I never watched the entire series. In this short story Duo Maxwell fights Zechs Marquise. The prize? Heero's Gundam.


Duo's Deal

* * *

"Shit!" Duo cursed as he wrestled with the sluggish controls of Heero's Gundam. What was supposed to have been a routine mission had turned into a real nightmare. Duo gritted his teeth as another blast rocked the badly damaged mobile suit. He managed to swing the energy sword up just in time to catch a charging Leo across the chest and felt the force of the impact shudder through the metal frame. Warning lights flashed as one system after another failed or malfunctioned. Duo frantically scanned his surroundings. The flames and smoke made visibility little more than a few yards and his radar had died long ago. But nothing lunged at him from the clouds of black smoke and the only explosions were from burning fuel tanks.

"Damn it! It was a trap! We were set up!"

His left fist slammed into the control panel but the young pilot barely felt the impact. Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He would deal with that issue later. Right now he had to get somewhere safe. Somewhere close since the Gundam was very low on power. And somewhere he could find medical help for Heero. He glanced back quickly and saw Heero still lying unconscious on the floor of the small cockpit. Duo had managed to wedge the injured pilot between the seat and the back wall. Blood was still running down from a cut above his left eye and from a corner of his mouth. Duo had no idea what the true extent of his injuries were and no time to find out. Heero was still breathing and for now that was good enough.

Duo began checking coordinates on the computer and pulled up maps of the surrounding territories on his view screens. Yes! Finally some luck. "Look Heero, Quatre's people have a base pretty close to here. If this thing will fly we can be there in an hour. You listening? Hey, don't die on me Heero. If you die you can't call me an idiot for losing my Gundam." Duo spoke without looking back. He was far too busy adjusting controls and checking readouts. "Ready? Here we go!"

It might not have been the most graceful takeoff or transformation but at least the Gundam was in the air and flying. Duo divided his attention between the console readouts and the view screen. Without radar an enemy craft could get uncomfortably close before he ever spotted it. And staying close to the ground to avoid the enemy's radar was making the flight much more difficult. Duo checked their coordinates and smiled grimly. "Hey Heero, if you thought that takeoff was good, wait till you see my landing. On second thought it's probably a good thing you're unconscious. I almost wish I was."

Duo frowned in concentration, 'Damn it. It should be me lying back there. I was the one that stepped right in the path of that Leo's shot. What good did it do to shield Heero if he just gets blown up later rescuing me?' The battle began to replay itself in Duo's mind. A simple hit and run. An OZ supply depot with tanks of fuel practically begging to be blown up. But not all the tanks had contained fuel. Half of them had stored Leos, armed and waiting to strike. It had been a set up, a clever trap for a couple of Gundam pilots that had maybe grown just a little too cocky. A little too careless.

* * *

They had decided on a daytime raid. They would strike with the rising sun and be gone before it had cleared the horizon. That had been the plan anyway and at first it seemed to be working. Wing Gundam struck from the air while Deathscythe appeared from the dunes. Neither Gundam pilot noticed the unusually low number of soldiers guarding the huge metal tanks. And perhaps it was arrogance that caused them to accept the fact that trained soldiers would run in terror from their huge, heavily armed suits. But the truth struck them like the rays of the morning sun. When the third metal tank split apart, instead of liquid fuel it spilled forth armored Leos.

More tanks broke open and suddenly they were outnumbered and completely surrounded by elite OZ soldiers who were not interested in having their enemies surrender. That was just as well since the two young Gundam pilots had decided to change their mission objective. Now the goal was to eliminate all the Leos and return to their base victorious. In the beginning the enemy made it easy for them. The overwhelming numbers made the Leo pilots over confident. They took turns attacking the Gundams and they fell before the long reach of the laser scythe welded by Duo's mobile suit and the ground ripping energy blasts of Heero's Wing Gundam. But they quickly learned from their mistakes and began attacking in mass. The base was soon enveloped in flames and billowing clouds of black smoke. The remains of the fallen Leos littered the ground to become both obstacles and barriers.

As the enemies closed in Heero and Duo tried to stay far enough apart to give each other room to fight. They also faced in opposite directions to cover each other's back. That was how Duo spotted the fallen Leo raising his energy gun for one final shot at the unsuspecting Heero. No time for words of warning, no time for a swing of his blade, just a fraction of a second for one quick lunge that brought his Gundam partially into the blast. The shock knocked his teeth together and sent an energy feedback through his cockpit. Warning lights began flashing as the Gundam's left leg and arm malfunctioned. The arm was still partially operational but the leg was on the verge of collapsing at the knee joint. Duo swore and began frantically rerouting circuits and shunting power to alternate relays. "What the hell was that?!" Duo guessed that the Leo pilot had taken off all the safety locks for that one shot and had blown himself up in the process. The arm was still usable but horribly slow to respond. As for the leg, the best he could do was lock it straight which turned him into a standing target. And what did he get in return for his valiant sacrifice? A split second image of Heero on his monitor saying, "Idiot."

Duo didn't have time to respond. More Leos moved into replace the fallen ones and he was put strictly on the defensive. The enemy had also seen his weak points and was deliberately aiming for his left side. "Damn it! These guys are really starting to piss me off!" For every one of the mobile suits that Duo was able to cut down it seemed like two more were waiting to take its place. Sweat began running down his face and neck as he countered blow after blow. But more hits were getting through and every impact sent shocks running through his muscles. "Shit, now you guys are starting to give me a headache." An explosion suddenly threw him against the chair restraints and for a moment his vision went black. Then he was aware of the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the horrible sensation of falling. Reacting more by instinct than actual thought he moved the arms of his falling Gundam to bring them around to the front. The damaged arm was too slow and the giant mobile suit landed on its left side with the right hand braced against the ground. The discarded laser scythe spun wildly across the broken asphalt as the energy blade sputtered and died. Duo opened his eyes and slowly brought his world back into focus.

Half his view screens were out and the others showed only the ground. Duo knew instantly his beloved Deathscythe was done for. As if to rub salt in an open wound Heero's image appeared once more. "Do you want to self-destruct now or should I just blow you up?"

"Damn it! How can you say that so calmly?!" Duo slammed his fist down on the control panel when he would much rather have slammed it into Heero's face. "Blowing yourself up with your Gundam may be a great thing for you but I'm not ready to die yet!" Duo grabbed the remote detonator from its compartment and activated the receiver on the control panel. Releasing the chair restraints he hit the lever to open the cockpit. "Damn Heero, just can't wait to see me die. Some friend. See if I ever save his life again." At least the Leos had turned their focus to the Wing Gundam. Realizing his mobile suit was no longer a threat they were concentrating all their firepower on Heero. Which was just fine by Duo. Quickly tucking a gun into his belt at the small of his back, Duo tossed his braid behind his shoulder and stepped to the open hatch.

Duo looked down and hesitated for just a moment. The angle of his Gundam brought him near enough to the ground that the jump probably wouldn't kill him but the landing would still hurt. Clutching the detonator in his right hand Duo took a deep breath ... and suddenly found himself being lifted into the air. Large metal fingers wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his sides. He gasped as they tightened forcing the air from his lungs and sending pain shooting through his arms and shoulders. He cursed through gritted teeth and just barely managed to push the button on the detonator.

The angle of the fallen Gundam directed the first explosion down and away from the retreating Leo but the concussion from the blast was still strong enough to upset the OZ mobile suit and send it staggering. Luckily for Duo the Leo's body blocked most of the explosion and as it fell its hand opened instead of closing tighter. He was thrown several feet as the Leo crashed to the ground but managed to curl his body and roll with the impact. Duo coughed and moaned as he sat up. There didn't seem to be one part of his body that didn't hurt. As he staggered to his feet he failed to notice his gun lying in the rubble beside him.

Acrid smoke burned his eyes and filled them with tears as he looked around the battlefield. He blinked furiously and cleared them just in time to see the end of his Gundam. The final explosion sent bits of shrapnel flying through the air to land several yards away. Duo winced as he felt something strike his right cheek. "Damn." He calmly wiped away the small trickle of blood with the back of his hand and began looking for a way off the battlefield. His first problem was avoiding the Leo that had been felled by the exploding Gundam. It was almost standing and no doubt the pilot would come after him again. But before either he or the Leo could move there was a blinding flash of light and the enemy mobile suit disappeared. Duo fell to his knees and covered his face and head with his arms. A hot wind blasted over him and when it passed he looked up to see the Wing Gundam looming above him. He stared in shock as it kneeled down and placed one giant hand in front of him. Suddenly the cockpit opened and Heero emerged. He stared down at Duo with a cold look of disdain but said nothing.

Duo frowned in annoyance. 'I should be grateful but I'd really like to wipe that look off his face!' He stepped into the hand and grabbed hold as it started to rise. His head was level with the hatch when he spotted movement past the Gundam's shoulder. A rocket was streaking down from the clouds of black smoke! "Heero!" was all he had time to shout as he pointed at the incoming missile. There wasn't time to respond. The rocket struck the Gundam on the back of the right shoulder and sent it lurching forward. Duo felt his world tilt sickeningly for the second time and held tighter to the giant hand. He watched helplessly as Heero was thrown from the cockpit by the force of the impact. Another explosion quickly followed the first and Duo lost sight of his partner as clouds of dust and smoke rolled past him.

Duo wiped the grit from his eyes and quickly took in his situation. The Gundam was leaning forward but still upright. With a little bit of climbing he could even reach the cockpit. But where was Heero? In the clearing haze Duo finally spotted him lying on the ground near the Gundam's knee. He wasn't moving. A cold chill raced down Duo's spine and settled in his gut. He forgot his own aches and pains as he scrambled up to the cockpit. He quickly assessed the damage and began maneuvering the giant mobile suit. Keeping one eye on the view screens for more attacks, he carefully manipulated the hand he had just ridden in and used it to pick up Heero's limp body. He brought the hand up even with the cockpit, then climbed out to drag the unconscious pilot in. He only paused long enough to make sure that Heero was in fact still breathing. Duo quickly strapped himself in and focused all his attention on surviving. The remainder of the battle took on a nightmarish quality as Leos emerged from the clouds of black smoke like vengeful demons.

An insistent angry buzzing sound broke through the dark images replaying themselves in Duo's mind and brought his full attention back to the present. He looked over to the power gauge on the console and realized his flying time was over. If he was lucky he would have just enough energy to make a controlled landing. If his luck had been used up...well, he could only die once. Of course knowing Heero's knack for survival he would probably live to fight again. Duo scanned the ground for a likely place to land. The cracked and broken surface they had been flying over was a parched and barren wasteland. There was plenty of open space to land but the Gundam would be a sitting duck in plain sight. Duo looked to his right and spotted a small set of hills rising from the stony plain. "Yes!" Duo started making the necessary adjustments in their speed and angle of descent. "Hey, Heero. Keep your fingers crossed back there because the Maxwell Air Transport Service is about to land."

* * *

Hell was incredibly hot and dark. He could understand the hot part, after all, Hell was supposed to be filled with flames. But if Hell was made of flames then shouldn't it be bright? Why would Hell be so dark? And why did the air taste so stale and make his lungs hurt? Did the dead need to breath? If he was breathing, was he dead? If he was dead why did he hurt so bad? Duo groaned and forced his eyes open. He was fairly certain he had his eyes open but he still couldn't see anything. Forcing his muscles to respond he lifted his right hand and touched his eyes. Yes, his eyes were open, he just couldn't see. He tried to draw in a steadying breath but gagged and choked instead. Sluggishly his mind made the necessary connections between the past and present. A damaged Gundam, low on energy, a forced landing and a loss of power. No power, no lights. No power, no air pumps.

Duo fumbled at the chair restraints and finally felt them give way. He knew the inside of his Gundam like the back of his hand and he prayed that Heero's was not much different. His fingers slid along the control panel until he found an edge. His hands shook slightly as he followed the edge of the panel to a recessed bar. Relieved, he gripped the handle and gave it a sharp jerk. Two loud popping sounds rewarded his efforts. Bracing his hands against the hatch, Duo summoned the last of his energy and pushed with all his remaining strength. Light blinded him and a breath of fresh air filled his lungs. He leaned heavily against the door frame and for a moment just concentrated on breathing.

Looking around he was pleased with what he saw. They had made it to the hills and the Wing Gundam kneeled in a small valley between three of them. While not exactly hidden it would make them less of a target than if they had been sitting in the middle of a flat plain. Duo noticed that the sun was only half way to its zenith. "All that and its not even lunch time." Reaching into a back pocket Duo pulled out his black cap. The cap's brim shaded his eyes against the bright morning sun as he looked down at the battered Gundam. Massive burn marks, jagged holes and exposed wiring gave testament to their narrow escape. Duo rubbed the back of his neck as he studied the damage. "Eyah, I don't think even Heero could put this thing back together in one night, even if he had my Gundam to steal parts from."

Thinking of Heero suddenly reminded Duo that he had not bothered to check on his wounded companion. He turned a little too quickly and the floor seemed to sway beneath his feet. As he staggered back into the shadowy cockpit he had to clutch the back of the chair for support. The drop to his knees to check on Heero's condition was about as controlled as his earlier landing. The morning's battle had exacted its toll on his muscles and his own energy supply was running low.

Placing the fingers of his left hand against Heero's throat reassured Duo that he was still alive. The surprising strength and steadiness of the pulse was also a welcome relief. Flipping his braid out of the way, Duo straightened Heero's limbs and tried to make him more comfortable. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and applied it to the wound on Heero's forehead. "Ah, I think that's just a small cut which just goes to show how hard headed you are. You'll probably be up making my life Hell again by the end of the day." Satisfied his partner was going to live to fight another day, Duo forced himself back to his feet then immediately dropped down into the control chair to start planning his next move.

The map he had looked at earlier had shown a small base in this area, hopefully within a few miles. But maps changed and armies moved so there was also a chance that Duo had just stranded them out in the middle of nowhere. But if there was a base they would have scouts patrolling the area and one of them would surely notice a very large mobile suit sitting in the open. Duo tried to think through all his possible options. He finally decided that the one thing he had to do was get Heero out of the Gundam and find a place to hide him in the surrounding hills. If help did arrive in time Duo could easily retrieve him. If the worst happened and more OZ troops appeared, then at least Heero would still have a chance. Duo knew that he would have to stay with the Gundam, since he would have to be within sight of it to trigger the self-destruct if the enemy did show up.

Duo leaned forward and found the compartment for the remote detonator. He made sure the safety lock was on then flicked the switch on the control panel that activated the receiver. A tiny red light came on to signify its operation. Of all the devices in the Gundam, only this unit had an independent emergency power supply. Duo smiled grimly and pocketed the detonator. No matter what else failed...

He stepped around the chair and bent over his friend. He froze suddenly as a familiar sound penetrated the cabin. He instantly recognized the sound of an approaching jet engine. Worse yet it was too low and too loud to be just passing by. Duo rushed to the hatch and keeping to one side of the opening, peered out into the valley. Just as he feared it was a plane capable of vertical landings. He watched as it maneuvered into the small valley and gently landed facing the kneeling Gundam. Though several hundred feet away and partially obscured by swirling clouds of dust, Duo could still tell it was heavily armed and that it bore the insignia of OZ.

"Shit!" Duo's mind raced. He knew that OZ wanted a Gundam to study and a live pilot to question. From the air it must have been obvious that his mobile suit was too damaged to pose a threat and that was why the OZ pilot had not fired on them. But he would have contacted his nearest base and they would be sending out more troops. Now it was a race to see which side would arrive first. Assuming of course that Quatre's people were even in the area. In any event, it was clear to Duo that neither he nor Heero would be going anywhere. Duo ground his teeth and reached for the detonator in his pocket. It looked like Heero might finally get his wish and worse yet take Duo with him. He was just about to remove the safety when he noticed the canopy lifting on the jet. The sunlight reflected off the glass and metal and for a moment Duo was blinded. The canopy settled back and Duo saw the pilot stand up with his hands raised in the air. "What the hell?"

There was no mistaking the uniform or silver helmet of Zechs Marquise. Duo had seen plenty of reports and news stories on the man. A top officer of OZ, he had been the one to take on Heero with a strange new Gundam. That fight had ended prematurely when Heero accepted orders to self-destruct. Then it was Zechs who let the Gundam pilot Trowa take the seriously injured Heero and escape. What was he doing here alone and more importantly, why did it look like he was trying to surrender? Duo was confused but that was nothing new in this war. He watched as Zechs stepped from the cockpit and jumped lightly to the ground then began slowly pacing towards the Wing Gundam with his hands still in the air. Duo reached back for his gun and for the first time realized that he had lost it. He stepped back into the cabin and made a quick but futile search for Heero's weapon. Giving up he went back to the hatch and looked out.

Zechs was standing halfway between the Gundam and his plane. The sunlight glinted off his helmet and a slight breeze stirred his long blond hair. Duo couldn't help being impressed by Zechs' boldness even as he wished for a loaded gun in his hand.

"Gundam pilot, I would like to speak with you as one warrior to another." Zechs' voice carried easily in the silence of the small valley. "I will offer you a trade, your life and my plane in exchange for your Gundam and a few answers. It is a fair exchange and better than you will get from the soldiers on their way here now."

Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator. Making sure the safety was off he gripped it tightly in his left hand and stepped into the open. He noticed the slight movement of Zechs' head and thought it might have been an expression of surprise. The helmet Zechs wore had a piece that covered his eyes, which made reading his face difficult. But Zechs had seen Heero emerge from a Wing Gundam in their first battle and had probably expected him this time. Duo smiled grimly and held up the detonator where Zechs could see it. He may not be Heero but he could certainly blow the hell out of his Gundam and maybe take this arrogant OZ bastard with him.

"So, another boy and just as eager to die? What propaganda could inspire such loyalty and sacrifice? What kind of organization uses children as weapons to be discarded when they are broken?" Zechs lowered his hands and calmly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Duo's hand tightened on the detonator. Duo had always considered himself to be an optimist, others called him just plain stubborn. Optimism or stubbornness, something kept him from pressing the button. He firmly believed that while he still lived there was still hope. So if Zechs wanted to bargain then he would bargain. Every minute he could stall would be one more minute of life for both him and Heero. And if he could stall long enough then maybe help would arrive before the OZ troops.

Tugging his cap down firmly Duo used the Gundam's left arm as a ramp to the floor of the valley. As he made the last jump to the ground he staggered slightly but quickly drew himself upright. His muscles protested but Duo refused to show this OZ officer any weakness. Holding the detonator in plain sight he moved towards the waiting Zechs.

"You want to deal, OZ? Fine, I have a counter offer. You turn around and walk out of this valley right now and I don't blow us both to Hell." He kept his voice low and steady and tried to look older than his fifteen years. The sun felt hot on his black clothes and sweat tickled its way down his neck but he ignored the minor irritants and concentrated on keeping his hand from shaking.

"So? I see that you are not so eager to die." Zechs continued to stand with his arms crossed and his voice was both gentle and firm. "But I am afraid that I cannot accept your offer. Do you have another? If not then perhaps you should just go ahead and destroy the Gundam." He tilted his head towards the giant mobile suit. "I think that we are close enough that the explosion will kill us both. If you like though, we can move a little closer just to be sure."

"Damn it! You accuse me of being eager to die and you make that kind of suggestion? I can't just give you this Gundam and I sure as Hell won't willingly answer any questions for OZ!" Duo knew he was loosing this battle of words and caught his breath. He was trying to think of something else to say when Zechs suddenly reached up and removed his helmet. Duo stared in amazement at his enemy. He had always thought of Zechs as an old war veteran, none of the stories had mentioned his age or much else about his background. His records had indicated a great deal of experience and Duo had equated that with years. The man he faced now could only be a few years older than himself. While a head taller and about twice his weight, Zechs looked to be no more than twenty. His eyes which had been hidden until now were a lighter shade of blue than Duo's and they seemed to express a certain sadness and understanding.

"We both fight for goals that we believe in our hearts to be right. I think that if it ever proved necessary we would both be willing to die for those goals. But I don't believe that now is the time or that this is the place for our lives to end." Zechs bent over and rested his helmet on the ground then straightened up to meet Duo's gaze once more. "You and the other Gundam pilot fought well in this morning's battle. I flew over the base and was amazed at the destruction. Did you know that you destroyed thirty Leos? Of course the loss in equipment is negligible but a few of those pilots were among our best. I regret the number of lives this war is costing both our sides." Zechs fell silent and bowed his head. He rested his chin in one hand and seemed to be thinking. Duo was at a loss for words and could only stand and watch. He was confused and a little shaken by Zechs' honest discourse. OZ soldiers were the enemy and one did not stand around having a deep, philosophical conversation with the enemy. Suddenly Zechs looked up and his lips seemed to curve into a slight smile.

"Very well, I will make you another offer. You say that you cannot just give me the Gundam or willingly answer questions so I will suggest this. We will have a fight. No weapons of any kind. Just the two of us. If I win I get the Gundam and you. If you win I will walk out of this valley and leave you my plane, which you can fly away in after you destroy your Gundam. In either case one of us wins without the other having to die."

Duo blinked in surprise. He mentally repeated Zechs' words in his mind and tried to find the trick. Of course time was the real issue. Duo had started this conversation in an attempt to give friendly troops a chance to arrive. Now it seemed to him that Zechs was making this counter offer for a similar reason. Win or loose, if OZ troops showed up during the fight he might not have a chance to destroy the Gundam or prevent himself from being captured. But still there was the possibility of rescue and Duo clung to that hope as tightly as he gripped the detonator.

Licking his lips Duo slowly nodded his head in agreement. "All right, I accept your counter offer but I get to make up the rules for this fight."

Zechs seemed to think about that a moment then nodded. "Agreed. What are the rules?"

Duo grinned and carefully switched on the safety lock before pocketing the detonator. "There's only one rule, no hair pulling. Anything else is O.K."

Zechs smiled and eyed the long, thick braid of brown hair that hung across Duo's chest. His own long hair blew softly across his face as he nodded. "I think that sounds fair." He watched as Duo took up a fighting stance, his feet spread apart and both hands balled into fists. Zechs admired his bravery and determination. The boy was still years from reaching his full growth and was certainly aware of the unevenness of the fight, but still he acted like he had a chance of winning. Of course Zechs had also realized that the Gundam pilot was stalling for time. No doubt hoping that forces on his side would arrive first. It was possible that Zechs would be the one taken prisoner. But such risks were what made the war interesting.

Shifting one foot back, Zechs also appeared to be taking a stance. But a swift kick sent his helmet flying from the ground straight at Duo's head! Duo swore and ducked the silver missile only to find himself tackled to the ground. Reflexively his hands grabbed the front of Zechs' uniform even as their bodies collided. As Duo felt his shoulders hit the ground he pushed up with his legs and sent the heavier man flipping past him. Both pilots regained their feet at the same time.

"Bastard!" Duo spat out as he glared at Zechs. The young OZ officer merely smiled at the insult.

"You did say anything but hair pulling."

"I thought we also agreed no weapons?" Duo circled around to his left in an attempt to get Zechs facing into the sun.

"I did not consider my helmet a weapon, merely a distraction." Zechs knew what Duo was attempting and refused to be maneuvered. He moved with the boy and kept him from circling then waited for the attack. He had learned a great deal in that first brief encounter and what he had discovered only raised his opinion of the young Gundam pilot. The boy had spent the entire morning fighting Leos but still found the energy to put up a fight. And he had not come out of the battle unscathed. Zechs' blue eyes had also taken in the bruises and cuts along Duo's arms and one cheek. The spots that he had at first thought were dirt on the boy's white collar and rolled up shirt sleeves had the distinct reddish tinge of dried blood. While Zechs could not help but admire the boy's determination he also realized that this fight would be a very short one. For some reason that made him feel a little disappointed.

Duo was watching his opponent closely and was irritated when he refused to turn. But he also noticed when Zechs' eyes seemed to shift away slightly. Taking that as a cue he launched himself with one fist aimed at Zechs' face. The taller man raised his arms in defense and was caught off guard when Duo stopped in front of him without striking at his face and instead sent one foot shooting out to kick Zechs' legs out from under him. Zechs felt his shoulders hit the ground and quickly rolled to avoid Duo's second kick. He backed away as Duo continued to attack with kicks and wild punches. Some he blocked, others he avoided and a couple he allowed to connect.

As Duo gasped for air he finally realized what was happening. Zechs was letting him use up all his remaining energy in attacking while he simply defended. Duo moved back and planted his feet wide to hold himself steady. He sucked air into his lungs and silently damned himself as an idiot. He had let his anger override his logic again and now he was going to pay the price.

Zechs noticed the change in his adversary and mentally applauded him. 'If he lives to be an adult he will make a truly formidable opponent. But this lesson he has learned too late and now I will have to bring an end to this fight.' Moving with the speed and grace of a professional athlete, Zechs closed the distance between them and began raining blows down on the boy's head and upper body. Still he could not find it in himself to make his victory too overwhelming. He allowed Duo to block some of his punches and held back his strength on the ones that connected. He threw one punch that he was sure would be blocked and was surprised when it connected with the boy's cheek. The young pilot spun around and landed on his hands and knees, his head hanging almost to the ground. His sides heaved as he gasped for air and a couple of small drops of blood hit the dirt below his face.

Zechs stepped forward and his shadow fell across Duo's back. "You are very brave. Now that I have won I would like very much to know your name."

Duo drew in a couple of more lungs full of air then slowly answered. "Duo...Duo Maxwell. I can run...and I can hide... but I don't lie. My name is Duo Maxwell and you haven't won yet." Zechs realized his mistake the second he saw Duo's hand sweep the dirt in his direction. He stepped back and threw his own hands up in front of his eyes then gasped as the air was forced from his lungs by Duo's head connecting solidly with his stomach. Zechs stumbled back and just barely managed to stay on his feet. He clutched his stomach and frowned darkly at Duo who was standing once more. "I take it the dirt was considered a distraction and not a weapon?"

Duo smiled and wiped the blood from his lip. "Lets just say that I'm a slow learner but I do learn."

Zechs straightened and took a more wary stance. "Speaking of learning, shouldn't you be in school today?"

"Oh, so now you're a truant officer as well?"

The light banter gave both pilots a chance to catch their breath and rethink their strategies. Zechs still had no doubt he would win but now he knew he would have to be more serious. Duo was still determined to draw the fight out as long as possible. So far Zechs had accommodated him but he had a feeling that was about to change.

He was proven right when Zechs moved in once more and this time his blows were more accurate and landed a lot harder. Duo still managed to honestly duck and block a few and even landed a couple in return but he was simply out classed. The fight came to a sudden and abrupt end when Duo had both arms raised for a block and Zechs' knee drove into his gut. To Duo it felt for a moment like the knee had actually connected with his spine. A loud roaring seemed to fill his ears while the sun exploded behind his eyes sending him into darkness. Duo was distantly aware of hands gripping his shoulders and gently lowering him to the ground. He curled around the pain in his middle and his last clear thought was that Heero was going to kill him for losing the Gundam.

Zechs knelt down beside his fallen opponent. He watched as the grimace of pain faded from Duo's face as he slipped into unconsciousness. Zechs was actually gentle as he removed the boy's belt and used it to tie his hands behind his back. He started to leave Duo lying where he had fallen but decided to carry him into the shade of the Gundam. He was surprised at how light the boy really was. To think that one so young could fight so well in one of the huge Gundams.

Zechs cradled Duo in his arms and moved towards the Gundam. He came to an abrupt halt when he detected movement above him. He looked up at the open hatch and saw the boy he remembered from the previous battle. But this time his hand held a gun instead of a detonator and the gun was pointed directly at Zechs.

Moving very slowly and carefully Zechs allowed Duo's legs to drop but held him upright against his chest. The boy's head rested on Zechs' shoulder and he could feel his breath on his throat. "I should tell you that your friend and I had a deal." He met Heero's eyes and was shocked at the deadness he saw there. Where as Duo's dark blue eyes had held life and hope Heero's seemed to reflect nothing. Zechs remembered the old saying of eyes being the window to the soul. If that were true then this boy did not have one. Zechs was about to speak again when Heero finally asked, "What deal?"

"We agreed to have a fight. I won so I get the Gundam and him. I did not know you were up there so you were not part of the arrangement."

Heero stared down at Zechs and kept his gun leveled. He seemed to be thinking. Finally he spoke again. "The Gundam is mine so he had no right to make it part of the deal."

"So? Well in that case I guess I will just have to settle for him as my prize. Unless you claim ownership there as well?" Zechs lowered Duo's body to the ground and waited to hear Heero's response to his challenge. He was fascinated by the boy and felt a certain amount of respect and even awe. This was the boy that had actually sacrificed himself on the battlefield at the command of his superior. The fact that he was still alive gave testimony to his endurance and fighting spirit. He desperately wanted a rematch with him in his own Gundam and found himself actually hoping to lose this encounter.

"No, I don't own him." The sound of Heero's voice caught Zechs' attention once more. He stared at Heero and waited for him to speak again. Now it was Zechs' turn to be confused. Surely the boy was not going to let him just fly away with his compatriot as his prisoner. Deciding to test his theory Zechs bent down as if to retrieve his captive. He froze as the shot echoed from the hillsides and a small plume of dust erupted within inches of Duo's head.

"He doesn't belong to me but did your agreement say he had to be alive?" Zechs stared down at the furrow dug into the ground by Heero's bullet. Was there any doubt that Heero would shoot his own comrade to keep him from being taken prisoner? Zechs looked up and into Heero's eyes once more. No, there could be no doubt.

"I see. Well, in that case I don't see much point in taking him. I suppose this means I am also I am your prisoner?" Zechs raised his hands and calmly waited for an answer.

For the first time Heero looked away and he seemed to be watching something in the distance.

"That depends on how long you intend to stand there. From up here I can see trucks approaching and they aren't yours." Heero looked back down at Zechs and one corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. "I have no use for prisoners."

"I see." Zechs lowered his arms and did a good job of hiding his surprise. "Well, in that case I think I will take my leave of you. I look forward to our next encounter. Please hurry and repair your Gundam and try not to fall into any more traps." Zechs bowed slightly and turned to his plane. A sudden whim struck him and keeping his face turned towards Heero he reached down and pulled the black cap from Duo's head. "Its not part of the deal but I would like it as a souvenir." Smiling he quickly adjusted the size and placed it on his own head. Giving Heero a jaunty salute he returned to his plane and lifted off just as Quatre's troops crossed the horizon. Once in the air Zechs spotted his own troops further out. He hesitated for a moment and then radioed them with a change of orders. He circled just long enough to watch them reverse direction then flew ahead to their base.

* * *

Duo moaned and lifted a hand to his head. Such a strange dream. First there was a raid that had turned into trap and then a flight across a barren landscape and finally a fight with the OZ officer Zechs. Duo shifted in his bed and gave a small gasp as pain ran up his body. He quickly opened his eyes and blinked his surroundings into focus. Over his head was the canvas roof of a tent and his bed was nothing more than a fold-away cot. The flap of the tent was pulled partially back and through it Duo could see Quatre's troops moving about with the Wing Gundam stretched out on the back of a truck. Sighing with relief Duo relaxed back onto the cot. So it hadn't been a dream. Obviously Quatre's people had reached them before the OZ troops and had either captured Zechs or scared him off.

Duo suddenly thought of Heero and quickly sat up. He fell back in the next instant as a wave of dizziness threatened to send him back into unconsciousness. As his sight cleared once more he turned his head and noticed the occupied cot on the other side of the tent.

"Ah, there you are Heero. And still asleep too." Duo closed his eyes and relaxed. "Well, you certainly missed all the fun. But at least you didn't see me get beaten up by Zechs. That and losing my Deathscythe in the same day would be just too much. At least this way you can only ride me about my Gundam." Duo rested his head on one arm and was about to surrender himself to some much-needed sleep when a derisive snort caused his eyes to fly open.

"Idiot. Next time you make a deal leave my Gundam out of it."


End file.
